Charlie et la Patate Géante ou comment secourir
by Calimello
Summary: Une autre parodie de contes de fées, avec cette fois une licorne texane, un prince gay et son magicien pas très doué, et une princesse Sarah plus dépressive que jamais. Travail d'anglais à la base, ce texte est donc une traduction.


**Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, qui présente pas mal de points communs avec Princesse Julia . Je l'avais écrite pour un cours d'anglais, à la base (donc le texte ci dessous est une traduction du texte original), et j'ai eu un peu de mal à tout bien retranscrire (la manière de parler de Charlie notamment) et à choisir quels noms je devais traduire, ou pas. Je posterais peut-être la version originale (une fois que je l'aurais corrigée^^).**

** _Disclaimer : Eddy, Bottomslash, Marius, Charlie, Betty Morron Warlords, l'Arbre-Château, Merveilles & Co, Deprime & Co et les légumes zombies sont à moi, tous le reste est tiré de différents contes, entre autres._**

** N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

_Charlie et la Patate Géante_

_ou_

_Comment secourir une princesse quand vous êtes un parfait idiot_

Il était une fois (enfin… tout du moins il y a quelques années) un prince nommé Edward, mais tout le monde l'appelait Eddy. Eddy était petit, plutôt mignon, très naïf et crédule. Sa mère, la reine Bottomslash (Tommy pour ses amis, sauf qu'elle en avait pas) gouvernait le super royaume de Merveilles & Co ; son seul et unique souhait, maintenant que son cher fils venait de fêter ses vingt ans, était le marier à une princesse. Elle était désespérée de lui trouver une femme, mais Eddy semblait s'en foutre royalement. À la vérité, et Bottomslash l'ignorait, il était complètement, absolument et définitivement gay. Son amoureux s'appelait Marius. C'était un magicien (pas très doué d'ailleurs) mystérieux et séduisant, avec de beaux yeux sombres et une aversion naturelle envers ce qu'on nomme généralement le don de parole. Enfin, il était taciturne, quoi.

Au même moment, dans le royaume voisin, Déprime & co, une Elf bourrée nommée Betty Morron Warlords (ou BMW) s'était transformée en une monstrueuse Patate Géante, après une expérience foirée. Elle devint très méchante, et décida de kidnapper la princesse du royaume, une adolescente dépressive, la princesse Sarah, dans le but de jouer aux Barbies avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure d'ennui.

Quand Bottomslash en entendit parler, elle décida d'envoyer son fils secourir la princesse Sarah qui était enfermée dans l'Arbre-Château de la Patate Géante, pour ensuite obliger Eddy à l'épouser une fois qu'il l'aurait ramenée.

Eddy n'avait pas très envie de sauver la princesse, il avait peur de rencontrer des gens méchants, mais quand sa maman lui dit qu'il pouvait emmener son précieux magicien avec lui, il se résolu à le faire. Il quitta donc son chez-lui adoré pour partir en direction de l'Arbre-Château.

La forêt où se trouvait l'Arbre-Château n'était pas si loin ; le vrai problème pour l'atteindre, c'était qu'il était au beau milieu d'un immense labyrinthe. Comme les deux amoureux n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment le traverser, ils décidèrent de demander à chaque personne qu'ils croiseraient si elle savait comment faire.

Ils interrogèrent un lutin magique, mais il ne savait pas.

Ils interrogèrent une famille de champignons, mais ils ne savaient pas.

Ils interrogèrent un gamin qui volait dans les airs, mais il ne savait pas.

Finalement, une licorne mâle bleue et rose avec un fort accent texan les aborda :

- Yo' les mecs ! 'Savez pas où-y l'est, l'Abre-Château ? Paske moi je l'sais !

Eddy et Marius se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas compris. Marius lança un sort de traduction sur la licorne, puis lui demanda de répéter.

- Quoi, t'comprend pas c'que j'veux dire ? C'la faute d'mon accent ? Dit la licorne. Bordel les mec, vous v'nez d'où ?

- Euh… je me nomme Edward Marshmallow, 114ème du nom, prince de Merveilles & Co, et lui c'est mon Marius adoré !

- Oh… euh… vous s'riez pas… un peu gays, tous les deux ? Enfin j'dis ça j'dis rien, hein…

- Et alors ? Répliqua agressivement Marius. Ça te choque, l'amour entre deux hommes ?

- Nope, pas du tout ! Et puis ce s'rait franch'ment déplacé de ma part, r'gardez-moi, je suis un mec, et je suis ROSE et bleu avec une voix de gonzesse ! Mais je suis pas gay.

- Et quel est ton nom, vénérable licorne ?

- Vénérable ? 'Tain Eddy, arrête de parler comme ça, c'est juste trop _bizarre_ ! J'm'appelle Canard-Assis, mais comme ça craint genre TROP comme nom, j'préfère qu'vous m'appeliez Charlie.

- Comme _Charlie the Unicorn_ ?

- Ouais, si tu veux…

- Eh bien, enchanté de te rencontrer, vénérable licorne !

- 'Rête de m'appeler « vénérable » ou chais pas quoi, c'est trop zarbi !

- Pardon, véné… Charlie.

Marius n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs secondes (c'était pas comme s'il aimait parler de toute façon) mais il demanda soudainement :

- Pourrais-tu nous guider à travers le labyrinthe jusqu'à l'Arbre-Château ?

- Bien sûr, ça m'dérange pas ! S'vez moi !

Et ils partirent vers la maison de la Patate Géante.

À ce moment-là, dans l'Arbre-Château, Princesse Sarah était sur le point de se suicider. Elle avait toujours détesté les poupées Barbie, et comme elle n'avait pas ses antidépresseurs avec elle, elle était encore plus dépressive et triste que d'habitude. Elle attendait un Prince Charmant, mais commençait à sérieusement douter de sa venue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort (Eddy n'avait pas vraiment la carrure et le mental d'un Prince Charmant) et elle était donc coincée dans une situation assez horrible.

Mais laissons tomber cette princesse ennuyante et revenons à nos héros (autant qu'on puisse les appeler ainsi).

Après qu'ils eurent traversé le labyrinthe sans le moindre problème, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de l'immense (pas tant que ça en fait, hein…) Arbre-Château. Mais l'entrée était gardée par une gigantesque armée de vingt-quatre Soldats Légumes Zombies. La Patate Géante les avait créés spécialement pour garder sa maison.

- Wouah, r'gardez ça les gars ! S'exclama Charlie. J'avais encore JAMAIS vu de Carottes Zombies ou de Choux Zombies ! C'est trop la classe !

- Ils sont horribles, chouina Eddy, ils me font peur mon Marius !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri, sourit Marius, je vais m'occuper d'eux !

- S'il-te-plait, laisse moi faire ! Supplia Charlie. J'veux leur exploser la tronche !

- Non, je vais m'en charger !

Et donc, Marius lança un sort sur tous les Soldats Légumes Zombies. Il y eut un grand éclair et une musique dramatique, le ciel devint violet, et ensuite…

Il ne se passa RIEN.

- Oh mon dieu, on est FOUTU !

- Charlie, pas de blasphème !

- Tout va bien, j'ai juste eu quelques problèmes avec la magie… il faut que je réessaye, c'est tout…

- Nooooooooon, supplia à nouveau Charlie, laisse-moi faiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

- D'accord d'accord…

Charlie était tellement content qu'ilsauta jusqu'à la lune. Quand il redescendit, quelques secondes plus tard, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ouvrit la bouche, et commença à chanter :

"I'm singing in the rain,

Just singing in the rain,

What a glorious feeling,

I'm happy again…"

Il commença alors à pleuvoir. Les Soldats Légumes Zombies détestaient la pluie, alors ils se mirent à pleurer.

"I'm laughing at clouds,

So dark up ubove,

The sun's in my heart,

And I'm ready for love…"

Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange : devant eux apparut un arc-en-ciel aux couleurs criardes…

"Let the stormy cloud chase,

Everyone, from the place,

Come on with the rain, have a smile on my face…

I walk down the lane,

With a happy refrain,

I'm singing, just singing in the rain…"

L'arc-en-ciel rayonna, ses couleurs devenant de plus en plus criardes, c'était vraiment immonde. Eddy était le seul à trouver ça joli, et Marius ne l'avait même pas remarqué parce qu'il était trop occupé à regarder Eddy sourire. Mais pour les Soldats Légumes Zombies, c'était bien trop affreux, et ils moururent tous d'une crise cardiaque.

- Haha ! S'esclaffa Charlie. Comment il est trop puissant, ce sort ! R'gardez-les, ils sont plus morts que des grenouilles mortes !

Et même si ça ne voulait rien dire, Eddy et Marius acquiescèrent.

Ils entrèrent dans le château, grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour. Sauf qu'il n'y trouvèrent pas la princesse Sarah, mais quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : la Patate Géante. Elle était étendue sur un lit, mourante.

- Suis-je supposé embrasser cela ? Demanda Eddy à Marius. Parce c'est très moche.

- Non, c'est pas la princesse. Et puis de toute façon, je veux pas que tu embrasses quiconque d'autre que moi.

Eddy trouva ça trop mignon et il embrassa Marius pendant que Charlie s'approchait de la Patate Géante, et lui demandait pourquoi elle était mourante. Elle lui répondit que Princesse Sarah l'avait empoisonnée avec ses anti-dépresseurs, que la Patate lui avait apporté exprès, fatiguée de l'entendre les lui réclamer durant toute la journée. Elle lui dit aussi que Sarah était enfermée dans la plus sombre cellule du plus profond dongeon.

Du coup, tous nos héros coururent vers la cellule, ou Princesse Sarah était en train d'essayer de se suicider avec une cuillère à café. Ils lui enlevèrent la cuillère des mains, la sortirent du château, et l'emmenèrent chez Eddy, comme ce dernier ne savait pas où elle habitait et qu'il avait oublié de lui demander.

Une fois rentrés, Bottomslash força Eddy à l'épouser. Il ne voulait pas, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Son fils épousa donc l'ennuyante princesse Sarah, mais la trompa dès qu'il le pouvait avec son Marius adoré. Quand elle le découvrit, la princesse se pendit dans la salle-à-manger, et mourut (accessoirement). Eddy n'en avait rien à faire, et il déménagea dans un autre pays avec son magicien, pour vivre heureux pour toujours.

Personne ne sait ce qui arriva à Charlie. J'ai juste entendu dire qu'il disparut après le mariage d'Eddy, et que depuis, on ne l'a plus jamais revu.


End file.
